


Viewfinder

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Ermin Week (EAauweek) 2018 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Boys Kissing, EAauweek, Environmentalist!Armin, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Model!Eren, Photographer!Armin, Sweet Kisses, celebrity/normal person relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: Armin was invited to take photographs at his boyfriends fashion show.





	Viewfinder

**Author's Note:**

> Day3: Photography/Models

The lights were low as he stared up at the catwalk. His heart pounded with anticipation of what was to come. The voices around him chatted with one another in a low murmur about the event, but he didn't mind. All he cared about was two things. Seeing his best friends clothing being worn by famous models and his model, boyfriend wearing her clothes.

Armin Arlert was excited for this opportunity as he pulled his camera up to take a few test shots to get the perfect. It had been almost a year since he'd gotten to see Eren, their relationship falling into a long distant one, ever since Eren had become more popular. To make it even better, their best friend, Mikasa had gotten a big break, making it into this show, where Eren was preforming. If any of the backers took interest in her work, then the future was looking bright for her. It was something he prayed for since she told him she'd be in the show.

“You look like a little kid,” A voice said as a hand came down onto his head, ruffling his hair till dirty blond hair was sticking up in all directions and in his eyes.

“Jean-s-stop,” He said quickly swatting Jean's hand away, trying to fix his short hair back into it's proper place. “I'm trying to set up my camera,” He said, holding up the camera, he'd been adjusting through.

This man was named Jean Kirstein, Mikasa's boyfriend and Manager. He was tall and model-like himself. When they'd first met, his hair had been a short military styled undercut, but in the years he'd know the man, he'd grown it out. The light brown waves seemed to suit him really well, making him quite popular with the ladies. Mikasa never had to worry, though, Jean was completely devoted to her. He loved her and no one else.

“How's Mikasa? Her nerves overcoming her yet?” He brought the woman up as his thoughts trailed back to her.

“Since when does she lose her nerve,” He said, laughter dancing his his chocolate colored eyes. “She's an Ackerman.” All he could do was roll his eyes at Jean's words as he check the time. The show would be starting soon and he could hardly wait.

“Well, how'd she react when she saw Eren,” He said, mentioning the star of this show for him and Mikasa. Jean just rolled his eyes at that however, amusement still clearly shown on his face.

“How would you expect. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were the ones dating,” He said in a complaining voice, but he had a look on his face that showed just how happy he was to see her happy. “It really sucks that you were allowed back there. Eren was pissed that they wouldn't let you back.” He sat down in the seat beside Armin, with a small frown.

“That's how it goes in show biz. I'm just a normal dude,” Armin said with a small chuckle as he did a few last minute adjustments to his settings. It was only a few moments later that music started playing and the announcer had come on to announce the beginning of the show. The air around them went still, the people stopped talking, letting the music fill the silence, waiting the models to appear.

It was the most tense part of the show, in Armin's opinion. This all was to show case his best friends clothing and his boyfriends career. There were five other designers in the show, all of them looking for a chance to get into the Smith-works company. Armin hoped for the best for Mikasa as the first model appeared on the stage, walking out toward the end of the long stage.

Armin went to work right away, taking photos of the clothing, making sure each shot was taken to the best of his abilities. A line of models came out on stage showing of the current designers clothing keeping the perfect pace, stopping so people could get good shots of the clothing. Armin made sure to try to get as many angles of the model as possible, but he caught site of Eren stepping out onto the stage.

It was like everything stopped, then. Eren walked down the platform, his emerald eyes focused on his job. He was beautiful. His long hair had been tied back into a messy bun, like it had been a last minute decision. His clothes worked well with his figure, formed and fit his body, showing just how muscular Eren was. It was hard not to feel the excitement in the air. The models had to have felt it as they stepped out onto the stage. Everyone was ecstatic over the show, clapping and taking photos. Armin just tried to focus on Eren and the other models.

Armin was so excited to see Eren, even if it was just on the stage. The last time they'd seen each other in person was about six months ago. He'd come back to their hometown to visit his mother's grave and stayed with Armin and Mikasa. It had been so nice to see him. Meeting in person was completely different than talking through a video app.

He was so distracted in gawking at his boyfriend and thinking about how long it had been since they'd spoke face-to-face, he'd almost forgot to take any photographs. It was quick, but he got enough of them. Once the first designer was done, he quickly took a photo of the ground before bringing the camera back up, to take the next designers set.

“What'd you do that for?” He heard Jean comment from his seat beside Armin.

“Taking a picture of the ground, so I remember that the designer changed.” He said, but it was mostly to try and calm his trembling. It had been so long since he's actually seen Eren in person. It made him extremely nervous and happy. “My hands won't stop shaking.”

“That's because you're a weirdo, who gets nervous just from seeing Eren's face.” Armin just gave Jean a pointed look.

“Like you're any better!”

The show went on and every time Eren was on stage, Armin couldn't take his eyes off of him. He wouldn't admit it, but he took twice as many photographs of his boyfriend than he did of the other models. The man had been the reason he got into photography, in the first place. Usually, he took nature photos as an environmentalist, but he took photos for Mikasa's portfolio. It was like a tradition and she preferred him over any other photographers, for some reason. He could still remember the first photographs he took.

It had been for a project in school. He, Mikasa, and Eren had put together a little fashion show of Mikasa's designs. It had gotten them a stellar grade and Mikasa lots of praise. None of them knew that the clothes they usually wore, were designed by Mikasa. That the three of them all strewn them together themselves. It had been a darker time for them. A time when it was cheaper to make their own clothing than to purchase new ones. It had been hard for the three of them but they worked hard to make the most of it. And they'd finally gotten into better lives. Ones that they were proud of.

And Eren sure looked proud of Mikasa's work. When he stepped out wearing her clothes. Armin could tell, he was trying so hard not to grin. It was hardly noticeable, but Armin was sure his speedy camera caught at least one proud little smirk. It made him smile to see how delighted Eren was to be doing something he loved for someone he loved.

The show continued on and ended in a blink of an eye for Armin. He'd enjoyed himself a bit too much, while taking photographs of the clothing. It had been a long time since he'd photographed humans as the subject matter. Just looking through what he'd taken, he already knew, which ones he would be editing for Mikasa.

“Let's head to the hall next door for the after party.” Jean tapped him on the shoulder to catch his attention and Armin nodded, putting his Camera around his neck.

“Is it going to be hot in there?” He stood, pulling his camera case over his shoulder.

“Probably will heat up with all the bodies...I wouldn't leave your scarf anywhere, though.” Armin just glanced at Jean with a ludicrous look. The fashion scarf had just arrived in the mail a few days ago. Eren had sent it to him for his birthday and Mikasa had urged him to wear it. She practically choked him with it trying to put it on him, before they'd left their hotel.

“I wasn't planning on taking it off,” He said as they entered the room, where some of the others had gone.

Music played lowly in the background as he and Jean moved to the place where they planned to meet up with Mikasa at. People had already made their way into the room, crowding around any sort of model or some sort of conversation starter. Other than that, there was tables lined with food along the left side of the room and people were carrying around trays of drinks. It was what one would expect of a function like this, if it were from a movie. To actually see it was something else.

“Yo, Mikasa,” Jean said as Mikasa approached them from the entrance way.

She stood tall, wearing a long white sleek dress of her own design, a red sash elegantly hanging from her hips. She'd obviously changed just for the after party. The bottom of the dress barely brushed the floor as she stopped in front of them. A smile formed on her lips as Jean moved in and gave her a quick kiss before she turned to Armin looking pleased that he had come to the party.

“How was it, Mikasa?” He said, holding up his camera and snapping a picture of her and Jean.

“Horrible, but the models were kinder than I expected.” She said, running her fingers through her short dark hair. “How was the show?”

“I got some great shots of your designs. I'll be sure to send them over to you once I finish editing them.” Armin said, looking at the picture he just took. “Perfect.” He said showing them the photograph.

“That's grea-” Mikasa was cut off by a couple of people approaching her and asking questions about his designs. She quickly tried to answer them, glancing at him worriedly, but all he did was shake his head, letting her make connections.

Listening to their conversation, he suddenly felt out of place. More people had started wandering over to her, leaving him surrounded by these beautiful people. They all were all on another level. He wasn't used to this whole celebrity-like situation. It made him extremely anxious. Even his palms were starting to sweat as he readjusted his scarf and tried to look somewhat professional.

“I'm going out for a smoke,” He said, into Jean's ear before putting his hand on Mikasa's shoulder.

“Armin!” A voice called out to him as he was making his way to his car. Before he could respond or turn to see who it was, he arms wrap around his neck. Quickly jerking away from the person that had suddenly latched onto him, only to find it was Eren. He was completely floored, shocked beyond belief that Eren was there. The man was grinning ear to ear, not looking shocked. “Leaving without even saying 'hello'.” He said, a laugh clear in his voice. “You're so cruel,” He said, letting Armin pull away from his grasp.

“Eren,” Armin said, looking at the man with wide shocked eyes. “What are you doing here?” A quick glance around he could see people looking at the two of them. Eren was a popular model, a celebrity, embracing a nobody like him. They were in front of the venue that advertised him as one of the models. “People are staring,” He said, his eyes going down to his hands.

“Who cares,” He said, smiling happily at Armin. “Where are you going? The party just started.”

“I'm going to have a cigarette,”

“No. Those will kill you, Armin.” Eren pulled him into an embrace, holding him tightly.

“Eren, wait. I-” Armin tried to pull away, but Eren wouldn't let go, leaving him in an awkward embrace. “People will take pictures of you and make up bad stories,” He says trying hard not to enjoy the warmth.

“Let them, see if I care, I'm not afraid of them,” He said, rubbing his cheek against Armin's. Armin just hugged him back with a sigh.

“Your manager will get scary angry, again,” Armin said as they pulled away from each other.

“He's probably already making out with his boyfriend in the bathroom. Something we could be doing too,” Eren said moving forward to kiss Armin, but the blond turned away from him, planning to get into his car. Eren didn't let go of his hand and pulled him back, stopping him from doing so. Armin looked back at him, but was met with a strange somewhat lonely stare.

“You're freezing...Get in the car,” Armin said hitting the unlock button on his keys. Eren just nodded, opening the door and sitting in the passenger's seat. Armin did the same, moving around the car and climbing into the passenger's seat. Once the car was started and the heat was rolling, Armin turned at Eren. He leaned forward and kissed Eren lightly on the lips. “You shouldn't have come out here without a coat. You'll get sick,” He said, pulling back to look out at the people passing by, or staring at them. The might even have been taking pictures of them. He tried not to think about it. Armin just shook his head and leaned back. He went to pull a cigarette pack out of the center piece, when he felt hands cup his cheeks. Eren lifted his face up so their eyes would meet.

“Can I kiss you,” He asked, tilting his head in the cute sort of way that he always seemed to do, when he was trying to get Armin to do something.

“Eren, my windows aren't tinted.” Armin warned as Eren moved closer to them.

“I really missed you. Don't make me miss you more,” Eren said, and Armin just rolled his eyes and kissed Eren, letting the man over power his senses. Eren kept a hold of Armin's cheeks rolling his lips against Armin's. Armin broke the kiss, after a few moments, looking at Eren with gentle look.

“Want to skip the party and make a pillow fort in my hotel room?”

“Yes~”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed day 3


End file.
